


少年希澈之烦恼

by rrrrrrubyzhao



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrrrrubyzhao/pseuds/rrrrrrubyzhao
Summary: 【83】【楼下的少年澈❤️楼上的大叔特】【弟弟的假想情敌变成自己的男朋友的故事】【后半段失禁预警】
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	少年希澈之烦恼

1.  
天上地下美少年金希澈有一个烦恼，他未成年的弟弟迷上了隔壁刚搬来的大叔。

去年金希澈被首尔大学录取，这里的环境和学校条件都要比老家好，所以他顺便把弟弟也带了过来，在两个人的新学校附近租了房子，这样又不用担心大学里不必要的宿舍矛盾，还可以让弟弟更好地读书。  
不愧是我，金希澈自豪地想。

可其乐融融的兄弟生活突然被隔壁搬来的大叔打乱了。  
自从那天在走廊里见了金钟云一面，金厉旭就跟魂儿被勾走一样，张口闭口都是他，睁眼闭眼都是他，金希澈烦躁的同时又很心疼，虽然那个大叔看起来是很年轻，但听金厉旭说他已经34岁了。  
“厉旭啊，他有什么好的？他那个年纪能当咱爸。”  
“不许你说他！”  
金厉旭气鼓鼓的，把手里的碗一摔躲进了房间。  
弟弟大了，不好管了。

2.  
喜欢就喜欢呗，金希澈本来已经不想管了。  
一个安静的凌晨，金希澈抱着明日香等身抱枕睡的正香，房门突然被一脚踹开，他暴躁地从床上翻起来，脏话还没说出口，金厉旭完全不给他张嘴的机会，哭的上气不接下气飞扑进他怀里。  
“厉旭？怎么回事？”  
“哥哥…呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜，金钟云他是个大骗子！他是个渣男！”  
金希澈是什么人，是为了弟弟可以插别人两刀的人，他不管是谁的问题，也不管是什么原因，直接抄起桌子上的酒瓶就往隔壁冲。

“金钟云！”  
都不用等到一句解释，金希澈立马就把房门大敞的屋子内的情况读了个大概齐，弟弟的爱慕对象还呆呆地愣在门口，沙发上赤裸着上身的男人只在腰间围了一条浴巾，他手里拿着吹风机，尴尬的举在半空。

那个男的…身材可真好啊。  
不对！我是来给弟弟抱不平的！

“他是谁！”  
“他…不是…我…”  
金希澈一边推搡着金钟云一边拿着酒瓶子吓唬他，眼神时不时飘到旁边的男人身上不怀好意地打探。  
“一西…我弟弟对你一片痴情，你不喜欢他早点跟他说清楚，也不用直接带个男人回家这样伤害他吧？”  
“不是…”  
“厉旭他小没经验，他不懂你也不懂吗？”  
“你听我说…”  
“我弟弟抱着我那样哭，这辈子第一次，你最好能给我一个合理的解释。”

十分钟后，刚才还趾高气昂的金希澈现在恭恭敬敬地蜷缩在沙发上，眼神飘忽不定。  
“金钟云先生，朴正洙先生，对不起。”  
“你疼弟弟的心我懂，但是也别上来就误认为我们俩是在谈恋爱啊。”  
代替了金钟云，反而是朴正洙过来拍了拍金希澈的肩。  
不过…金希澈顺着肩膀上那条光滑的手臂向上看，朴正洙一直都只围着那条浴巾，紧实却完全不夸张的纤薄肌肉覆盖着上半身，漂亮的胸肌和川字纹一直延伸到浴巾盖着的关键部位，最要命的是他比女人还漂亮的双腿，交叠的浴巾缝隙随着身体动作一开一合，半遮半掩露出底下的大腿线条，直到阴影底下那处秘密区域。  
金希澈下意识咽了咽口水，强行把眼神移开。

“你倒是说句话啊钟云。”  
“我…那个…”  
看金钟云又是一副说不出话的样子，朴正洙轻轻踢了他的小腿。

朴正洙先生你别动了！浴巾快要掉下来了！  
金希澈小朋友心中哀嚎。

“钟云都跟我说过，他很珍惜你弟弟的。”  
“是吗？”  
“我很珍惜…小旭的。”  
金希澈不置可否，却说不出别的理由。  
“厉旭他…厉旭是个很单纯的孩子，金钟云先生您一定要好好对他。”  
“我会的！”

3.  
金厉旭倒在金希澈大腿上，张嘴吃了一瓣哥哥喂来的橘子。  
“他真这么说的…”  
“我看你们两个都是傻瓜。”  
“不许你说他！！！”  
“？？？呀！金厉旭！！！”

闹了大半宿，金希澈第二天挂着两个巨大的黑眼圈出门准备上学，却在楼梯上碰到了朴正洙。  
“朴正洙先生？”  
“金希澈先生？”  
这次金希澈终于看清了男人的长相，干净细软的头发搭在脸颊两边，温柔的神色带着些荒乱。他换了一身笔挺的西装准备去上班，胳膊上夹着公文包，嘴里叼着片吐司，说话的功夫差点掉地上。  
“您也住这一栋？”  
“我住楼上。”  
“这样，好巧啊。”  
金希澈看着男人的笑眼，不自觉地想到昨天晚上他只围着浴巾的样子，害羞地别开了目光。

到了路口，学校和公司是两个方向，金希澈不想这么快就走掉，但实在不知道说些什么好。  
“希澈先生，关于昨天的事…我想跟你好好聊聊。”  
不等金希澈开口，朴正洙却先叫住了他。  
“跟我？”金希澈小脸一红。  
“钟云是个不太擅长表达自己的人，但我很了解他，他和你弟弟的事肯定会让你困扰，所以想找你聊一聊，不知道你放学后有没有空？”  
“有有有有有。”  
别说有空了，24小时都给你！

清晨的太阳很美，朴正洙跳动的梨涡盛满了亮光，金希澈觉得这一刻他比太阳美。

4.  
现在天上地下美少年金希澈有了第二个烦恼，明明只见了两面的男人，现在满脸通红倒在他怀里。

只喝了两杯而已，居然就这么毫无防备地把身体交给别人，这个别人还是垂涎于朴正洙肉体的金希澈本人。  
“正洙先生…”  
金希澈手心很烫，他扶着朴正洙的肩膀，热度隔着衣服传递过去，怀里的人轻轻抖动了一下。  
朴正洙又抿了一口酒，转身按住金希澈的肩膀把他推倒在地，手指一捻捏住他的下巴，嘴对嘴把酒喂了进去。  
“希澈的小心思…我都知道。”  
面前的男人舌尖一挑，把唇边残留的酒液卷入口中。才刚刚进入成年世界的金希澈对这样的挑逗毫无抵抗力，他吞了吞口水，眼睛直勾勾盯着压住自己的男人，身体不受控制地有了反应。  
醇香的发酵葡萄味充满口腔，自诩酒量很好的金希澈觉得自己居然醉了，一股热量从小腹直烧上来。  
朴正洙用膝盖蹭了蹭男孩鼓胀的下体，手臂一松把全身重量压在金希澈上面，起伏的胸膛之间失去了距离，沉重的呼吸吐在他耳边。  
“希澈想做什么，都去做吧。”

大叔吃起来是什么味道呢。  
他身上喷了淡淡的古龙水，带着橘子和葡萄酒的香气，训练有素的身体非常柔韧，金希澈换了在片子里学的好几个动作，朴正洙都娴熟地应对。  
大叔不像二十几岁的毛头小子，他的呻吟听起来像是低浅的小溪淌过石缝，每一声都正中金希澈的心坎，把男孩撩拨地更硬了，脸完全埋在他的肩窝里。  
“希澈，啊…希澈…稍微轻一点，太深了…”  
“唔…”  
朴正洙后穴绞紧了，金希澈闷哼一声在他体内投降。  
“正洙先生…”  
男孩汗湿的胸膛贴上男人漂亮的背脊，射精之后也没有抽出来，而是停在他身体里感受余韵。  
“希澈，稍微…唔…要流出来了…”  
蠕动的内壁挤压着金希澈软下去的阴茎，还没等里面的东西流出来，朴正洙就感觉后穴里的性器又涨了起来。  
“正洙先生里面好舒服，再一次…”

年轻真好，朴正洙温柔地吻着金希澈的手背，身后是男孩第二波疯狂的撞击。

吃饱喝足后的金希澈咕哝了几声，然后昏了过去。  
朴正洙扶着腰下了床，趁金希澈没发现把药藏在抽屉的夹层里。  
“嘶…这药劲儿真大…”  
看着金希澈在床上睡的香甜，朴正洙喜欢得紧，重重在他脸上亲了几口。  
“希澈啊，原谅大叔吧，大叔可是太馋你这张脸蛋了。”  
金希澈吧咂吧咂嘴，长臂一伸把朴正洙扯进怀里，像章鱼一样把他缠起来。  
“嗯…喜欢…正洙先生…”  
突然的告白让朴正洙老脸一红，顾不上清理金希澈射进去的精液，心一横缩在他怀里睡了过去。

5.  
明日香抱枕是金希澈睡觉的必备品，他把闹钟拍掉了，习惯性地用两条腿夹住抱枕，双手一箍，重重的啵叽了一口明日香的脸。  
“早安啊老婆。”  
“唔嗯…”  
老婆的声音真好听…  
金希澈用脸蹭了蹭明日香，还顺便用晨勃的那根戳了戳抱枕下面。

等等…这鬼枕头怎么说话了…  
明日香成精了？？？  
金希澈猛的睁开眼睛，使劲眨了好几下对准焦距。  
为什么…抱枕变成了楼上的大叔？

还有…我这是在哪儿…

怀里的人哼哼两下，往金希澈胸前凑得更近了，一只手亲昵地攀上他的腰，撒娇似的扭了扭。  
“早安啊希澈。”  
金希澈只觉得血气上涌，硬挺的性器不知道顶在朴正洙身体哪里，在他扭动的时候慢慢来了感觉。  
“朴正洙…先生…”  
“嗯。”  
“昨天…我…我们…这是…”  
朴正洙揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，抬起头来看着一脸懵逼的金希澈。  
“昨天？我们？”  
晨起的嗓音还带着些沙哑，金希澈被朴正洙的声音撩的更硬了。朴正洙看着他窘迫的样子低低地笑了一声，抓起他的手按向自己一丝不挂的臀瓣。  
“昨天希澈好凶，这里都肿起来了。”  
手指被带着来到朴正洙身后紧致的穴口，那里又热又肿，因为异物碰触还敏感地收缩一下。  
金希澈一时间觉得信息量太大，脑子快要爆炸。  
“你不记得了…”  
朴正洙心里先是暗喜，又觉得有些遗憾。  
挣脱了金希澈的怀抱，朴正洙一翻身准备下床，却在站起来的一瞬间坐在地上。  
“啊痛痛痛痛…”  
朴正洙挣扎着起来，扶着腰走向浴室，走动的时候股间的液体顺着大腿缓缓流下。

金希澈看呆了。  
西八…昨天晚上不是在做梦？！

浴室的门虚掩着，金希澈不知道是狡猾大叔的计谋。他悄悄地过去顺着门缝往里看，朴正洙正拿着花洒艰难的清理着后穴，大叔皱着眉把手指插进去，一来二去前面的阴茎也抬了头。  
金希澈内心一万句脏话飘过，这么劲爆的镜头只在有色小片里见过啊！！！  
大叔清理完毕，翘起来的性器随着走动一晃一晃的，他从柜子里找了一瓶看起来像是药膏的东西，挤在手掌里搓化了，涂上被金希澈操肿的后穴。  
金希澈越看越硬，吞口水的声音在安静的房间里异常响亮。  
“咕噜…”  
浴室里的人闻声抬头，从镜子的反射里看到正在偷窥自己的金希澈。

啊！被发现了！  
哼～中计了。

可朴正洙并没有恼，他干脆把门直接打开，直接面对羞红了满脸的男孩。  
“帮帮我。”  
“怎怎怎怎怎么帮。”  
朴正洙眼神一暗，把手里的药膏直接挤在金希澈翘的老高的阴茎上，然后背过身去扶着洗手池的边缘，一只手扒开自己的臀瓣。  
红肿的穴口瑟缩着，刚才涂在上面的药膏化开了，整个都亮晶晶的，看起来马上就能顺利插入的样子。  
“希澈昨天插的更深，我的手指够不到。”  
朴正洙看着镜子里身后的金希澈，半眯起眼睛召唤着他。  
“用希澈的东西…帮我把药膏涂进去。”

这时候不上还是男人吗！

三步并作两步扑了过去，金希澈扶着自己快要爆炸的性器直插进朴正洙火热的后穴。  
“啊！”  
肿胀起来的后穴更紧了，金希澈咬紧下唇不让自己乱来，他硬着头皮放缓动作，刚才涂在阴茎上的药膏全部融化了，这时候正好充当了润滑，好让他能在朴正洙没有好好扩张的小穴里顺畅地抽插。  
“唔…一定要…把每一个地方都涂到，知道吗？”  
朴正洙转过上半身来，在金希澈的嘴角印下一个吻。 

缓慢的抽送持续了一阵子，金希澈聪明地找到朴正洙穴肉里隐藏的腺点，他停下了抽插的动作，而是把阴茎深埋进去，对准了那一点摩擦起来。  
“啊啊啊…那里…希澈…”  
金希澈托起朴正洙的下巴，让他看着镜子里的样子。  
“只是涂药的话，正洙先生为什么一脸陶醉的表情？”  
朴正洙挣脱开他的手，抽出身子转过身来面对他，屁股一抬坐在洗手台上，修长的双腿缠上男孩的腰。  
“那就…让我更舒服吧。”

浴室里回荡着做爱传出的水声和呻吟声，妩媚的男人攀着年轻男孩的肩。  
金希澈用力挺腰，粗长的性器在朴正洙股间不断进出，快速的动作把两个人的体液打出些沫来，羞耻的声音不断传进耳朵。  
“唔啊…好舒服…”  
“没想到正洙先生这么骚。”  
金希澈捏着朴正洙意乱情迷的脸，口水从他嘴角流出来都没有来得及吞下，金希澈用手指擦掉了，摸着唇瓣轮廓插进他嘴里，模仿下面一样的动作抽插起来。  
“唔…唔嗯…下面…下面要…唔唔…”  
“真想把正洙先生上下两个洞都射满。”  
朴正洙慌乱的把金希澈的手抽离口腔，他咳嗽两声，身体开始向反方向后退起来。  
“跑什么？”  
金希澈按住朴正洙乱动的屁股，性器更加凶猛地在他身体里肆意妄为。  
“这个姿势太…”  
男人皱着眉头，用双手抵着金希澈的小腹把他向外推。  
“正洙先生不是很舒服吗。”  
阴茎不断刺戳着腺点，同时还抵上了另一个地方，朴正洙觉得自己快忍不住了。  
“我…早上还没来得及上厕所…”  
男孩嘴角一勾，戏虐的手按压上朴正洙微微隆起的小腹。  
“原来…正洙先生舒服到要失禁了？”  
肉棒又一次深埋在体内，对准了腺点快速研磨，男孩的手还不断按着朴正洙的肚子，他只觉得自己快要逼近疯狂边缘。  
“希澈…不要了…让我先去上厕所…”  
男孩惩罚地咬了一口朴正洙颤抖的肩头，腰上用了全力顶撞。  
“正洙先生先撩拨我的，你要负起责任。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！…”

朴正洙今年三十五岁，现在这一刻他哭着被年轻的男孩操到失禁。  
他全身剧烈地颤抖，阴茎不受控制地射出尿液，一股一股喷在二人之间，最后带着稀薄的精液出来，朴正洙完成了此生以来最爽的一次高潮。  
金希澈被他夹的浑身发麻，最后操了几下失去几秒钟知觉的朴正洙，在他红肿的后穴射满了自己的精液。  
男孩爱怜地把男人打横抱起，两个人坐在浴缸里等着水慢慢填满。  
“正洙先生…”  
男人倒在男孩怀里，像是昏迷一样紧闭着双眼。  
“正洙先生…”  
金希澈摇了摇他的肩膀，不断在他额边落下轻柔的吻。  
睡美人被王子吻醒了，朴正洙嘤咛两声醒了过来。  
“希澈…是个坏孩子。”

6.  
腻腻歪歪地在浴缸里温存了好一会儿，金希澈把朴正洙洗好了擦干净抱上了床。  
“正洙先生先睡一会儿。”  
金希澈又亲了一口他的大叔，给他盖好被子转身去厨房准备做点吃的。

然后聪明的男孩就在朴正洙散落在桌子上的文件里看到了什么不得了的东西。

朴正洙正睡的舒服，突然感觉屁股被重重地揍了一巴掌，随着一阵疼痛他从梦里醒了过来。  
他睁开眼睛的时候就看到金希澈正捞起他的腿，性器狠狠地在他身体里进出。  
“啊啊！疼…希澈啊…”  
“正洙先生好手段，我都没发现。”  
朴正洙被质问地心虚起来，他别开了金希澈的目光把头转到一边。  
“所以正洙先生只是馋我的身子？”  
“唔…我…”  
男孩压低了身子吻上男人，还用牙齿的咬破了他的唇瓣。

“我会一直操您的，到正洙先生爱上我为止。”

7.  
漂亮大叔朴正洙有一个烦恼，本来只想拿他当炮友的男孩爱上自己怎么办？

他的双手被绑在床头，年轻的男孩伏在他身上不断顶弄，直到在他体内射出了又一波精液。  
“呼啊…”  
金希澈喘着粗气把阴茎抽出来，一只手撸起额边散落的小卷发，身下的男人看得入了迷。

这男孩好看又能干，当男朋友也不是坏事。

还没等他感叹完，身体突然被翻了个面，金希澈重新进入他身体抽送了起来。


End file.
